


Quietly, softly

by SunsetSwish



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwish/pseuds/SunsetSwish
Summary: This, Magnus thinks, is the way he wants to celebrate the new year.SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: Snowy Days





	Quietly, softly

They end up on East River's bank, following the pedestrian path as it follows the river. It's eleven am and even though it's quite cloudy, the day is bright thanks to the snow laying a white blanket over everything it has touched since dawn.

Today, a warlock and a nephilim are just two men out in the city, not yet chased off by the continuing snowfall or kept home by a hangover from the previous night's partying.

Magnus's eyes are under glamour, Alec's runes are under his clothes and under the maroon scarf Magnus had gifted him. It's soft and it was in the loft for so long it smells like the place. Alec buries his nose in it from time to time under the guise of warming up his skin.

It is indeed cold today, on the first of January. Even so, they both forgo gloves in favor of sharing the warmth of their skin. Their fingers are laced together and Alec has won the battle of wills they had a while ago for who gets to keep their joined hands in the pocked of their coat.

Magnus clears a bench for them to sit on, with a perfect view of the East River. As they sit still their clothes begin to gather snowflakes gently falling from above. There's no wind so the cold isn't as biting as it could be and they don't feel like they need to be anywhere else.

The direction they walked from is marked by their footprints, still clear to anyone who would care to look but they too will in time get covered by the powder.

This, Magnus thinks, is the way he wants to celebrate the new year. They had attended a party last night at Pandemonium and yes, it was amazing. Once Alexander had the right number of drinks, Magnus successfully convinced him to dance. Not that he let either of them get drunk, no. Once the midnight passed and it wasn't impolite to leave the party anymore, they moved back home for private celebration.

Then, they slept.

Then, they had breakfast, the first in the new year.

Now, seated on a bench, breathing in the fresh air smelling of frost, Magnus _really_  feels the change. There was a long stretch of time, year after year, when he cared nothing for the symbolism, was only in it for the excitement he saw in other people, some of them being his friends, some complete strangers he observed at Pandemonium. New Year's Eve was nothing but an opportunity to drink more and dance longer than the rest of the twelve months allowed. He cared nothing for the day following it, as it brought nothing new.

Now, Alexander's nose and cheeks are beginning to take on a lovely pink shade. This is from the cold but Magnus distinctly remembers those cheeks being red for another reason last night.

Smiling to himself, Magnus watches Alec watch the river.

When he squeezes his hand in his coat pocket, the Shadowhunter looks at him. In that moment Magnus loves nothing more than he loves Alec. This quiet man with his warm hands, bright eyes and with the snow gathering on his hair and shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asks him.

"Not yet. Do you want to go back?"

"Not yet."

They share a smile and then continue to watch the river.


End file.
